Inspiration Vultures
by HaruRyu
Summary: HieiOC.YYH is making a movie with real actors only, the actors are the actual YYH gang and their calling for 2 american girls to play 2 new characters.Only thing is it's a set up.Its actually a test for the nextRekai tentai mem.&Rumor is american girls ha
1. I dont want to be famous, I want FOOD!

Disclaimer: don't own anything from YYH

_Disclaimer: don't own anything from YYH!_

_Oh and another thing this story will contain a lot of "bad words" (though not so much in this chapter) so if you can't handle that for any reason please don't read. _

_**Inspiration Vultures**_

**CHAPTER ONE**_ (though it's more like an intro than a chapter… - well hope you like it! Sorry if seems rushed. I really want to get to the more interesting parts of the story. Ok I'll shut up now so that you can read in general peace!)_

* * *

"So Jessica" Bianca drawled out as she glanced over toward the other girls. "Today they'll be announcing who made it into the final stage for who will be the two new actresses in the Yu Yu Hakusho Movie… And their allowing last minute entries till twelve tonight-"

"No, Bianca." Jessica stated not even looking up from her book.

"Oh, come on Jessica! It'll be fun and the winner gets a free trip to Japan. You'll get away from the family. And you're Dad." Bianca tempted putting on her best pitiful puppy dog pout.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she set the book down and looked over at the girls boredly. "As wonderful as it would be to get away from that abusive controlling jackass, it would be twice as bad to have to come back to him. It's already to the point that I can hardly stand it. Once I get into college I'm never planning on coming back here anyway. What's two years more of waiting? I've already lived through his abuse for ten years already." She trailed off quietly at the end before giving an annoyed huff and turning to the TV.

They all glanced at each other again. "So- what now?" saber cut in as they all tried to think of a plan to get Jessica to enter the damn competition.

"Well if one of us made it on, we could always take her with us saying that we wanted her there for support or something. And while Jessica might be a bit suspicious she'll still go, because even though she won't admit it, she does have a good heart and does care." Elizabeth suggested getting nods and mutters of "yeah" "that could work" and such.

"Why do you guys want her to go so bad anyways?" Hillary, a girl that could easily be a model, cut in.

No one answered, after all only one of them knew the real reason why. Everyone else just thought that Jessica was exaggerating because she was mad at her dad or something, though one had a hunch that there was more to it.

In truth, even though this group of girls seemed really close, no one really knew anything about any of the other girls. Their relationships were veiled in secrecy. Now that's not to say that they didn't get along, hang out, or like each other, because they did, they just didn't truly know each other because everyone had on their little mask that they never fully let down. This is why they weren't as close as they could be, no one was willing to trust, or put their problems on someone, or be inconsiderate, or were afraid what they would think. In the end, no matter what the reason, the one thing they all shared was all that was balancing their friendship. At least in most cases… After all when shared secrets are found out, some bonds grow stronger. (Feels like I should end here, but I really don't want to so fuck that!)

"It'll be more competition, you know?" Hillary stated in her politest voice with her fake smile in place, though you wouldn't know that unless you had known her as long as Jessica and Saber had. Now while Hillary had the almost perfect mask of the perfect girl (perfect smile, always laughing at the right time, flirting at the right time with the right people, perfect looks, grades that didn't make her seem to smart or to dumb, everybody's friend, never cause conflict. The jest) she always showed one flaw. She was extremely competitive. If she wanted to win she would, and if she saw you as a threat she would do anything to beat you, oh and she'd hate you for as long as she considered you better. Even if you were friends on the same team. Sad thing is you'd probably never know it.

"True" saber muttered thoughtfully. Being the more sporty (loves Volleyball) and tallest in the group and another extremely competitive person, although more open about it, was stuck between her more competitive nature that was telling her to agree and forget about Jessica and the fact that Jessica was her friend and it would be fun to hang out in another country together… unfortunately she was best friends with Hillary, so she'd probably side with Hillary… since she wasn't mad at her anymore. Another thing about Saber, once she was mad at you, it was almost impossible to get her to forgive you. Even if she didn't remember why she was mad or how petty it was, you were in for hell.

Elizabeth, getting tired of them, politely excused herself and went over to join Jessica in front of the TV. Immediately striking up a conversation about who knows what that Bianca soon joined in… after tackling Jessica and starting a wrestling match, which she lost, drawing the attention of Natasha, Grace, and Madeline over to there group…. And the TV to be forgotten… along with Hillary's and Saber's ideas on why it might not be such a good idea for them to try and get Jessica into the contest.

* * *

11p.m.

* * *

"Hey, Jessica I forgot to turn in my entry form. Can I use your computer real fast?" Liz asked as politely as always.

Jessica blinked in confusion. "Sure." She said with a bright smile as she got up off the floor to ruffled her hair before walking on ahead of her toward the computer room. "You don't have to ask silly." She shot a cocky grin over her shoulder before allowing Liz to sit down as she logged her in. "I'm honestly surprised that you haven't already entered from all the talk about it. And your always so organized and get things done weeks before their due." She murmured thoughtfully as she reached other Liz to type in the final password needed to log on, never once taking her eyes off the screen, so she couldn't be certain if she had really seen Liz give a slight flinch or if her eyes were playing tricks on her…. Or she blinked…

_But it really is unusual for Liz to do anything last minute. And the girls were whispering an awful lot earlier… though they do that a lot… But DAMN IT! I've got a bad feeling in my gut. And my gut is always right… which is why I always get into so much trouble for not listening to it… I really need to start listening to it…. -; Damn._

"It just wasn't the most important on my things to do. I had to finish all my summer projects first." Elizabeth explained, knowing full well that Jessica would probably leave it at that. After all it wasn't a lie, and Jessica would be able to tell.

Jessica gawked at her. "Damn it. I haven't even started the damn fucking book!" Jessica groaned, looking about ready to start beating her head against the wall.

Elizabeth smiled politely her eyes dancing with amusement. "You should probably start."

That earned her an annoyed glare "I'd rather not."

"You'll regret it." She pointed out calmly.

Jessica shrugged in an uncaring manner before turning on her heels only pausing to shoot a cocky smirk back at her and the prideful statement of "I'm already a professional procrastinator. Why change now?" Before continuing on her way, tackling Bianca and giving her a good smack upside the head for whatever perverted comment she made.

Sighing she turned back to the computer, changing from the entry form to yahoo, all the while thinking about how different Jessica seemed with Bianca around. _I've never seen her so playful and childish before. She's always been so reserved and quiet. Always calm, always in control, every thing she's says quick, polite, and concise and she could always pick up on the littlest of things…though I doubt that has changed… but she's really changed since the last time I saw her. Or maybe it's just Bianca._ Putting her thoughts a side for the time being, she could analyze her friends later, opening up a new message she quickly wrote down what she needed before sending it. There plan wouldn't work otherwise. Quickly closing all tabs, she made her way back to the party giving a smile of thanks to Jessica which was returned with a small, barely noticeable one. That was the smile she had known for years…

* * *

I want ice cream…

Jessica thought wishfully, before she got up and headed for the kitchen. Screw being polite! This was ice cream we were talking about! Sacrifices must be made, lives may be lost, but who cares! It's Ice cream! God's gift to those of us who can't fly…shut up… I know it doesn't make since! It's just true!

"Jessica? Where you going?" Bianca asked as she caught Jessica making her escape.

Twitch. "Um nowhere, just getting ice cream." _and getting away from everyone for awhile. Too many peope for to much damn time. I'm not good at this crap! I'm not a social butterfly Damn IT!_ "You want some?"

"Hells yes!" was the quick reply before Bianca was at her side.l

She snickered in amusement. "You're getting good at that."

"It's because you keep vanishing!" She whined as they continued on their way to the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes. _I can't vanish. If I could I wouldn't have been caught._

"Jessica! Don't ignore me!" Bianca whined again pouting and hugging her arm.

"Haha Bianca! I'm not ignoring you! I was just thinking, you dolt." Jessica teased as she ruffled Bianca's short choppy layers. "Now let go."

Bianca stuck her bottom lip out further as she shook her head and tightened her grip. "NO!"

"Bianca!" She wiggled around trying to get out without resorting to violence. "I need both hands to get the ice cream!" Nope still not letting go. "Bianca, damn it! We're gonna fall!"

And with that ever so graceful jinx their legs got tangled up and they collapsed backward in a heap…

"Ugh! Get off me you boob." Jessica groaned as she pushed Bianca off her rubbing the back of her head since it had hit the most things on the way down. She winced, _OW._ Taking her hand away from her head she glanced down at the red stain before wiping it on the inside of her shirt before Bianca could recover from being pushed off… _oh oops…_ she thought with some guilt.

"That freakin' hurt you bitch!"

_Aw fuck._

"Hey it's your fault we fell you city destroying boob!"

"Are you calling me fat!"

"WHAT? No! Are you stupid?"

"No! But I am fat!"

"No, your not. And you're just saying that because you know it annoys me!"

"How'd you know I'm not fat?"

"Because I have eyes! YOU MEANY BUTT POOPOO FUCK HEAD!"

"…the hell?"

She shrugged. "Hey, it fits."

She looked thoughtful. "Yeah… I guess it does describe my perverted mind."

Jessica snorted in amusement. "Hardly." She looked over at her in amusement before she hit her over the head as she saw her perverted grin and got up smirking down at her before she held out her hand to help her up. "Your mind was the gutter last year. And it got worse… now it's more like the whole sewer system."

Bianca laughed as Jessica pulled her up, after she tried to yank her back down, and then came trying to remember why they came to the kitchen.

"Well it probably wasn't that important anyways…" Bianca muttered.

"Yes it was! I remember it had something to do with food!" Jessica growled eyebrows scrunched as she tried to figure this out.

Bianca rolled her eyes. It was always food with Jessica. Food, art, music, books or violence. And they tended to intertwine…mix and matching ya know.

Looking through the freezer Jessica's eyes widened in pure happiness. "ICE CREAM!" and with that she swiftly grabbed it and went in search of a scooper, a bowl, and a spoon… never once letting go of her precious ice cream…

"Uh... Jessica weren't you looking for something?" Bianca asked cautiously sweat dropping after all Jessica loved food, and to get in the way of that was pure suicide…

"Who cares? This is way better!" she exclaimed happily, practically purring in happiness before she started humming as she ate her ice cream, having found everything she needed…though the kitchen was now a mess.

"Jessica! Bianca! There announcing the people who will get the free trip to Japan. So that they can go to the final stage in person!"

_Sounds like a game._ Jessica took a bite of her ice cream only to be grabbed by the arm and forcefully dragged away from her love.

"Bianca! You fucking ho! Let go! I want my ice cream!" Jessica shouted, though she didn't really bother fighting. She didn't really care… she had managed to grab her ice cream at the last second. She was just… changing location?

"You guys took forever! They already started calling names." Saber yelled at them as Jessica rolled her eyes and aloud her self to be dragged over to the couch by a laughing Bianca.

"Have they called any of you guys yet?" she asked calmly though it hardly sounded like a question, though she was curious. I mean what were the chances?

"No, not yet! But there's still a chance!" Saber answered positively since everyone else was to focused on the TV.

Jessica eyed Saber a bit oddly. "Hey Sabe," she waited till she had her attention. "Do you even know what Yu Yu Hakusho is?"

She looked at her confused. "No, I just want to act."

Jessica sweat dropped but said nothing as Saber turned her attention back to the TV. _Thought so._

"Elizabeth Stoen from Austin, blah blah blah, Bianca Merino from Austin, blah blah blah blah blah, Madeline Smoker, and Saber Lane. Because of special conditions Elizabeth, Bianca, Madeline, and Saber will be required to bring a friend each due to the fact of them being underage and we'd feel better if they had a friend with them. You know safety in numbers. Hahaha :snort snort: Hoink ha haha." The dorky announcer finished.

Everyone sat there sitting there wide eyed slack jawed.

"Holy fucking hell." Jessica mumbled numbly. Getting a numb nod from everyone else. That pretty much summed it up.

_**"Hey Shuichi,**_

_**I need to call in that favor you owe me. I need you to make sure that when you call my name that I can bring a friend. And make it as unsuspicious as possible. I know a girl with a ton of spiritual power, but she won't enter the contest. No interest in being famous. You handle this, and I'll take care of the rest. She'll be there, and trust me. She's just what you're looking for. I'll send more detail later.**_

* * *

End of Chapter One

Ok, once again, I'm really sorry if this chapter is really sucky but it was mostly introduction and the characters will get better later on, I'll probably get around to describing the characters later. But I really think it'll get better, I'm just a little rusty from not writing anything but school essays. So I hope all of you who bothered reading this will stick with me.

Please review. Otherwise I won't know if I should continue or what I need to fix or improve on.

_Oh and the YYH gang will probably be showing up next chapter. I'll try to update quickly if you guys like the story…I'm being to repetitive so I'm gonna shut up now. Well later!_

_Note: Okay, I know this isnt technically an update since i just fixed a few things up but an update is coming! I've taken some notes and i'm inspired! AND there is no way the computer is killing all my work again! :glares at the computer: at least it better not if it doesnt want to fly out the window... Sorry the long wait. I hope to get chapter two out soon._


	2. ch2,yes it really a new ch this time

_Disclaimer: I dont own YYH_

_So chapter two is finally here! -_-; Hope you enjoy! ^^_

_**Inspiration Vultures Chapter 2**_

* * *

Jessica wasn't exactly sure who decided to make her house the packing zone/ meeting place but she'd have to remember to kill them when she found out. It was complete chaos! The girls were running around screaming and freaking out about every little mixed up thing…. Not to mention with what they were packing you would think they were traveling the world… I mean, why would you bring a grass skirt to Japan? Isn't that what you brought back as a souvenir for your bratty cousin who didn't get to go to Hawaii with the rest of you or something like that?

She shook her head and winced as she heard the sound of two heads cracking against each other and then the thud of bodies hitting the floor with a beautiful chorus of ear shattering shrieks…

Yes she would defiantly have to kill the culprit….

"Hey Jessica?" broke into her plotting.

"Hm?" she murmured absently.

"Aren't you going to start backing?" Natasha questioned

Now Jessica was confused and she was pretty sure she and Natasha hadn't entered the competition so why would she…

"No, why?"

Natasha looked a bit nervous before she stated. "Well we're kind of two of the extra friends they selected." She stated jerking her head in the direction of the panicing girls... they really should have given more time to actually prepare, they had only given them a day to pack before they had to catch their plane... Natasha must have seen the stubborness starting to burn in Jessica's eyes because she quickly added. "They already sent in our names. Its official. We have to go. I guess no one had the guts to ask you?"

….well fuck!

* * *

"Hey Pacifier Breath!" Yusuke yelled slamming the doors to Koenma's office with a cocky grin directed at Koenma's irate face that quickly changed back to a scowl when he remembered what Botan had told them before they had been whisked away to spirit world. "What's this about us being in a movie? It's summer!"

Koenma's eye twitched as it always seemed to when confronted with an annoyed Yusuke who had just had his moment of R&R interrupted. "It know that Yusuke-" Koenma started in a strained polite voice before Kuwabara cut in.

"Why you worried about summer vacation?" He yelled excited as he slung his arm around Yusuke's neck choking him a bit. "We're going to be stars! We'll be rich and never have to work again! And the Yukina and I wil-" He was cut off by a punch to the cheek that sent him flying followed by a Yusuke bomb and the usual scuffle…

Koenma groaned as he rubbed his temples before trying to redirect the conversation. "You're not going to be in the movie."

Everyone paused as they looked at Koenma, Yusuke stopping mid punch.

"What do you mean, Koenma?" Kurama cut in his polite calculating way.

Koenma sighed and cleared his throat as he directed them to the huge drop down screen. "As I was saying, you won't be staring in the movie, and that would draw to much attention."He gave them a pointed look before clicking a button on the remote that made a list appear. "You will be working more behind the scenes. These are some of the jobs that you, along with some of my trusted staff will have to perform."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both groaned as they looked at the length of the list…. There went their free summer… the one time they don't have summer homework they have to go and make a damn movie!

The List:

Costume Artist- the people who make the costumes for the actors and actresses

Make-up Artist- people who apply make up (or other features…) to an actor/actresss

Art Director- a person who supervises the other artist

Screenplay Artist- the people who write the scripts for movies

Story Board Artist- people who write the plot or story of a movie

Background Artist- people who design the set for a movie

Negative cutter-the person who cuts out the negatives of a movie

Graffer- the people who control the lighting

Casting Directors

Security

Hair Dressers

Wardrobe

Trainers

"We will also have a Studio Manager(the person who owns the set), a character designer, and a few other things. You will all be expected to help train the cast." He ruffled through his papers for a second, before settling down when no one made any objection, probably still absorbing all the new information or waiting for the right moment. He clicked another button and the image changed to about thirty or thirty- five images of different teens.

"…interested in younger women pacifier breath? New fetish maybe?" Yusuke waggled his eyebrow suggestively with an impish grin.

That little vain in Koenma's forehead throbbed as he slammed his small fists into the table, obviously on the edge of a temper tantrum. "Will you be serious!" He huffed, catching his breath or trying to calm himself down. Taking one last breath he continued. "These are finalist from around the world that will be here in a week. Out of the thousands that signed up these are the most promising." He gave them a serious look. "I know I told you this last time but for those that were listening," he glared at the three non red heads, he was never sure if Hiei was listening or not. "The live auditions are on Thursday and ,as Kurama already knows, some of the girls that are just there for support may have more potential than the girls auditioning."

"So?",

He twitched. "So, you have to pay attention to everyone who enters that door!" he paused before adding. "Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Genkai will also be involved in this mission. Botan should be finished briefing them on their rolls now. Good luck."

And with that he pressed the button that opened a portal right under their feet. So all they managed to get out were and enraged what and a furious growl before they were gone and Koenma was free to laze around in his chair and bully the poor ogres that served him…

* * *

They all groaned as they piled out of the overstuffed mini-van, falling to the side walk as they tried to stretch out their cramped muscles a bit before grabbing their suite cases and starting the whole long anguish check in process….damn airports.

"Hey, I was just wondering but does anyone know how long this plane ride is?"

She was only answered with groans and curses…. So that's what they had forgotten!

* * *

So there's chapter two. I'm sorry if things are a bit rusty but please let me know what you think! :)

Should I continue?

Please Review


End file.
